


toys vs. boys

by Yahong



Series: 6Vixx [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff-smut, Smut, super-dumb jealousy lmao, that's my brain laughing at me for writing a fic about boys getting jealous over a dildo, the reader laughing over the boys is literally a reader-insert, this is like the epitome of dumb fulfilling crack I wrote this in three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: On the eve of Chuseok, you visit your six boyfriends and everyone except Ravi gets jealous over your dildo.





	toys vs. boys

On the eve of Chuseok, you let yourself in to Hakyeon’s apartment with a backpack full of mooncakes. It’s the first time in a while that you’re seeing all six of your boyfriends together at once; you hope you bought enough cakes to go around. (Probably not, given that Leo and Hyuk would likely eat half of them by themselves.)

As you head inside, you hear raised voices come down the hallway.

“You used this???”

“Hyung, you’re basically enabling her like that!” Ken’s voice.

“So what?” comes Hakyeon’s reply. “If I don’t, she’ll use it anyway—”

“Aish.” That’s Leo’s trademark hiss of disdain, cutting off the rest of Hakyeon’s words.

“I mean, I don’t think it’s a huge deal,” Ravi contributes.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” is Hongbin’s response.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Now very curious, you poke your head into the kitchen. “Hey, guys. I brought the mooncakes. What’re we arguing about?”

As one, they all jump and face you. The looks on their faces only fan the flames of your curiousity:

  * Hakyeon — guilty but defiant, almost proud;
  * Leo — nose scrunched up in distaste, his cheeks red;
  * Ken — distressed, well on his way to divatown;
  * Ravi — embarrassed but the calmest out of all of them;
  * Hongbin — irritated and done with everything, as always;
  * and Hyuk — who’s holding something familiar to you in his hands, looking somewhere along the spectrum between dazed and shocked.

“Yah, Hyukie.” You stride forward and swipe the light-pink silicone dildo from his hand. “Why do you have this?” you demand, trying your best not to blush. There’s no reason to be embarrassed about sex things anymore, not in this lumpy polyamorous relationship of yours.

Immediately he defends himself: “I-it was in N-hyung’s bedroom.” He backs away, not meeting your eyes.

“Oh.” Was that where you’d left it? You turn your head, meet Hakyeon’s gaze and then quickly break eye contact as you recall the last time you had sex with him.

“Oh?” Ken repeats, drawing your attention to him. He marches forward and flings an accusing finger at the toy. “Y/N-ah. That’s all you have to say about this?”

Everyone’s gaze is on you, and you’re not sure what they’re expecting. You hastily stuff the dildo into the side pocket of your backpack, kick the bag under the island counter and clear your throat. “Why, what’s the matter? I just left it here, that’s all.”

“You left it here?” Ravi repeats. “It’s yours, noona?”

“Um. Yeah. Why?”

Another hissing sound from Leo makes you look over; he’s eyeing your backpack like it might bite him.

“N-hyung,” Ken says, pitch rising. “I thought you were on my side about this!”

“There’s no sides,” Hakyeon says defensively. “I just wanted to make her feel good, that’s all—”

With a dramatic wail, Ken throws himself around you, clutching you to him like you’re about to leave them all and become a nun. You hug him back instinctively (it’s the first greeting you’ve gotten after you arrived, after all), and he responds by ducking his face into your neck and kissing every bit of skin in sight.

“Jaehwan-ah, hang on a sec,” you say breathlessly, his weight making you teeter backward against the island. “What’s going on, what is it?”

“Hyung, stop it. You’re grossing everyone out,” says Hongbin from his backseat beside Hyuk. When you look his way, he seems more grouchy than normal, shoulders hunched and hands planted against the counter behind him.

Ravi grabs onto Ken’s shirt and helps separate him away from you. “Play fair, okay, hyung?” he says, more of a command than a question, and gives Ken a good shake.

“Tell that to N-hyung.” Ken squirms and pouts.

“Yah.” Hakyeon’s clearly growing exasperated at all the mud being slung his way. “If Y/N-ah wants to use toys, she can, all right?”

“Wait.” You narrow your eyes. “This is about the dildo?”

Hyuk’s been sidling over to you, and now he’s close enough to brush his hand against yours. “Noona,” he says, in that guiltless tone he’s perfected, “do you… use that on yourself?”

You let him take your hand and respond carefully. “That’s what it’s for, right?”

“But why?” Now he’s beginning to pout too, his lethal puppy dog eyes starting to shine. “Why use it? What about us?”

“What do you mean—”

“He means,” Hongbin cuts in bluntly, “why don’t you come to one of us instead?”

You squint into the shaded corner where he’s slouching, trying to figure out why he sounds so irritated. “I mean, I do, I see you guys a lot—”

“So much that you need a toy, too?” Ken jabs. Hyuk’s grip tightens around your hand.

“It’s just a toy,” you say, bewildered.

Hongbin turns his head to look at Hakyeon. “Is that right, N-hyung? Did it feel like just a toy when you were pressing it into her, letting her ride it instead of you?”

You choke. “Yah, Hongbin-ah.” He’s good at dirty talk, but he doesn’t do it often, and definitely not in front of everyone else.

Hakyeon’s fidgeting, uncomfortable and twitchy. “That… that’s not…”

“Watching her take it instead of you?” Hongbin continues, distaste colouring his tone thickly. “Watching her come all over it instead of you?”

“Lee Hongbin—!”

Next thing you know, Hyuk’s got a hand in your hair and his mouth on your mouth. He presses his lips against yours hard, his bigger body caged around you as he tilts you back into the island. When you try to gasp for air, he strokes his tongue inside your mouth so smoothly and skillfully that you grow deliciously dizzy.

Suddenly he breaks away with a pant. It takes you a moment to realize that he’s fighting off Leo, who’s yanking him back by the roots of his hair.

“Hyung, hyung! That hurts, ow!”

“Punk,” Leo says succinctly, and manages to succeed in dragging the youngest away, far enough to put the counter safely between you.

You wobble for a second, still off-balance, and Hakyeon’s arms are there to catch you. “Y/N-ah,” he says, tone low and urgent. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you say as you catch your breath.

Hakyeon lifts his head to glare at Hyuk. “Have a little self-control, would you?”

“Well, if you’re fine with her taking some other cock, then good for you, but I’m not,” Hyuk retorts, more bratty than usual.

“Taking… some other…” you repeat slowly, processing the words.

“It’s not like it’s another person,” Ravi points out.

“It’s still not _us_,” Ken insists.

“Are you that interested in seeing her sit on something besides you, Ravi-hyung?” Hongbin says scathingly.

“Hang on,” you say slowly. “Hang on, guys.”

They stop their bickering to look at you.

“Are you… are you guys jealous of my _dildo?”_

There’s a pause.

“It’s not that we’re jealous,” Hakyeon starts.

“But you’re ours, noona,” Hyuk says grumpily.

“We should be the ones making you feel good,” Ken whines.

“… …” says Leo.

You’re incredulous at this point, unsure whether you should burst into laughter or go home and sleep off the shock of this bizarre situation. “It’s an inanimate object. You’re jealous that I’m getting off with an inanimate object?”

Another pause.

“It’s a dick, though,” Ken grumbles.

You crack up. You stagger back against the counter and just laugh at how seriously they’re viewing your dildo as a rival. “Are you guys…” you wheeze, “…serious? _Seriously?_ My dildo?”

“Noona,” Hyuk complains, “can you stop saying _your _dildo?”

That just sets you off again. “It’s an object,” you gasp out, tears of laughter leaking out your eyes. “It belongs to me. I bought it, I use it. It’s an _object_.”

Hakyeon’s arm is still braced around you as you double over in hilarity. “Y/N-ah,” he says, a bit of a pout in his voice.

“Sorry, sorry,” you manage, suppressing your chuckles. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you guys. But…” You look around at all their sombre faces and hold back the urge to giggle again. “Guys, it’s really just a dildo, you know that?”

“If it’s really just a dildo, you don’t have to use it, do you?” Hongbin shoots back.

You eye him, a smile still tugging at your mouth. He’s been unusually snappy this evening, and you really wouldn’t have pegged him to be the kind of guy who cared about this thing. “Hongbin-ah, this bothers you too?” you ask.

At the direct question, some of his usual reserve comes back, and he lowers his gaze and looks off to the side. “I’m just saying.” His hands curl into fists before he consciously relaxes them. “If it’s not a big deal if you use it, it’s not a big deal if you _don’t _use it. Right?”

“Exactly!” Ken says.

You have to smile at how sincere they’re being, even if they’re a bit overzealous about it. “Sure, that logic works. I mean, we never have to do anything you guys don’t want to.”

You can feel tension leaving Hakyeon behind you as his arm slides lower to linger over your hips. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and leans down to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

Ken’s all smiles now, happily bounding forward to snatch you away from Hakyeon and squeeze you tight. “Y/N-ah, I love you,” he sings, rocking you back and forth.

You laugh. “I know, Jaehwannie.”

Over Ken’s shoulder, Ravi meets your eyes. “Noona, I’m… I’m okay with doing what you want to do,” he gets out, trying to look dignified instead mortified.

“I know that too, Wonshik-ah.” You give him a wink, and he nearly melts.

“Pervert.” Hongbin shoulders Ravi aside and roughly slaps Ken on the back. “My turn. Let go.”

Ken releases you with a loud smack to your lips, and Hongbin wastes no time in cupping your face and kissing you full-on. You grab onto his arms to steady yourself, breathless by the time he releases you.

“Noona,” he says to you quietly, eyes searching yours.

“You know, I really didn’t expect you, out of everyone, to get riled up about this,” you tease, reaching up to stroke his hair back.

“Did I offend you?” He drops his gaze and tilts his head forward to give you better access. “…With what I said, I mean.”

“Oh, you mean how you were calling me a hoe for dildos?” you joke, going on your tiptoes to peck him on the nose.

His eyes flash back up to yours. “Noona…”

“It’s fine,” you soothe. “I don’t really care what people think about me and my dildo. Although—” You twist in Hongbin’s embrace and turn to N with a slight frown. “I didn’t know you didn’t like using the dildo. You should’ve said something.”

He coughs and looks away while Hongbin re-secures his hands around your hips. “I didn’t _dislike _it,” he admits. “It… made you feel good. So I didn’t dislike it.”

You beam and press a hand to your chest. “Why do I have the sweetest boyfriends?”

“Noona.” Hyuk’s pushing his way in, jostling Hongbin. “I can make you feel good. By myself. I’ll make you feel so good—”

Hongbin retaliates with an elbow to the ribs. “Save it, the rest of us don’t need to hear it.”

“Wow, hyung, look who’s talking,” Hyuk replies, and off they go into a bickering spiral.

Ravi takes the chance to finally greet you properly. “I haven’t touched you at all yet, noona,” he grumps as he sweeps you into his firm arms.

“Mm.” You press your body against his and fall in love again with the way he feels. “We’ll make up for it.”

He eases you back, now with a sparkle in his eye. “You promise?”

“Do _you _promise?” you tease, and he grins so brightly he looks like an angel.

“I don’t mind if… I don’t mind the dildo,” he says, sounding more sure of himself than before.

“Yeah? You want to watch me use it?” You reach up and stroke the nape of his neck. “Or… you want to use it on me?”

He swallows visibly, then pulls you close to give you a short kiss that’s more like a devouring bite, teeth stinging your lips. “I love you,” he says roughly.

“Me too.” You reach up for another kiss.

“Wonshik-ah.” It’s Leo, only the second time you’ve heard him speak tonight. He’s staring at the two of you. “Go put Y/N’s mooncakes in the fridge.”

Ravi’s disgruntled, but does what he’s told and reluctantly steps aside to let Leo move in front of you. You look over his face carefully, doing your best as always to read everything he hasn’t been saying.

Leo keeps crowding you, walking you backward until you’re almost out of the kitchen. “Y/N-ah,” he says.

“Taekwoon-ah,” you reply with a small smile. “How’re you?”

He stares at you for a moment, then lowers his head slowly until his mouth is by your ear. “The… toy.”

“Hm? What about it?”

You almost don’t notice his arms coming up around you, planting against the wall to close you in. “Where did you get it?” He takes a shallow breath. “When?”

“Eh? Uh, I bought it online.” When he doesn’t say anything more, you keep going. “I just read a bunch of reviews, then picked the one that looked—”

“Shht.” His exhale is so forceful that you’re not sure whether he’s shushing you or just sighing really hard. He breathes for another moment, then asks again, “When?”

“When?” As you try to recall, you absent-mindedly slide your hands up and down his spine, feeling him arch ever-so-slightly into the sensation. “Maybe three months ago? I honestly don’t really remember.”

Another hard exhale. You turn your head to try and see his face. “Taekwoon-ah—?”

He buries his face deeper into your neck so that he’s practically speaking into your skin. “You’ve used that… toy… for three months.”

“Yes…?”

Then you’re crying out as Leo bites down into the curve of your neck. He eases off immediately at the sound of your voice, but his lips remain, suckling and nibbling over and over again.

Your hand has clenched automatically in his hair, but you’re so caught off-guard by his behaviour that you don’t even have the sense to pull him away until Ken catches sight of you.

“HYUNG! What are you doing?” he shouts at top volume, speeding over to hit at Leo. “Don’t start things however you like by yourself!”

Leo lifts his head, and you stare at his expression. His eyes are glittering as his gaze moves from your neck to your lips to your eyes; he looks something like a semi-satisfied predator. He licks his lips as he looks at your neck again, and you have a very bad feeling about what you’re going to see in the mirror.

He swoops in to give you one more full, lush kiss on the mouth before Ken finally smacks him away.

“Y/N-ah,” Ken pouts. “You shouldn’t play with any of us unless the others can, too.”

“Ah—maybe we can eat the mooncakes first?” you suggest. Far be it from you to turn down his suggestion (which sounds suspiciously like an orgy), but it’s Chuseok after all, and you didn’t buy those cakes for nothing.

“Noona, they’re really good!” Hyuk calls through a mouthful of cake, holding up three empty wrappers already. Leo’s beside him, victoriously hoisting a whole other box out of your backpack like he’s a raccoon or something.

You have to laugh. “Come on, Jaehwannie, let’s eat before they inhale them all.”

“Promise we’ll play after.” Ken’s looking hungrily at your neck now, too.

And even though you know you’re going to wake up tomorrow with a few too many bruises, you say, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I just write? Okay, I'm blaming it on another fanfic writer who wrote about a certain idol not wanting you to masturbate with a dildo when he's away... and then my brain decided obviously that the next logical step was to plop it into a polyamorous storyline and have everyone freak out. I tried to ensure every member had their own moment with the reader. I really enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
